l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Shinjo-no-Kami
Shinjo era filha de Amaterasu e do Lorde Lua e foi um dos Kami que caíram dos Paraísos Celestiais no reino mortal, ao lado de seus irmãos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Paraíso Desde o início dos tempos, o Lorde da Lua persegue a Dama do Sol acima do mundo. Um dia, ele a capturou e a luz dela se esvaneceu, lançando uma cortina de escuridão sobre a era das Cinco Raças. Após inúmeras estações, a Dama do Sol de a luz à Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 dez filhos: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, e Ryoshun, os Kami. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Queda dos Kami Lendas afirmam que o Lorde da Lua, com ciúmes do amor da Dama do Sol pelos seus filhos, engoliu seus filhos Kami. Esse dia foi um dia sem luz, em que Amaterasu chorou por seus filhos. Mas ela impediu seu filho mais novo, Hantei, de ser engolido junto aos irmãos.Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu treinou Hantei em artes marciais. Quando Hantei e o Lorde da Lua finalmente lutaram, ele abriu a barriga de seus pais e os seus irmãos saíram dela. Eles caíram do céu na Monte Seppun, exceto por um. O Lorde da Lua no último instante agarrou Fu Leng. Hantei brandiu sua espada uma vez mais e arrancou o braço do pai. Fu Leng tentou segurar Hantei enquanto os dois caíam, mas ele acabou atravessando a terra e indo parar no próprio Jigoku, onde foi perdido. O nome de Ryoshun foi esquecido em meio à história Fundando Rokugan A Criação da Humanidade Conforme o sangue de Onnotangu caía do Paraíso, ele caiu nas poças de lágrimas de Amaterasu. De cada poça, dois humanos surgiram, um homem e uma mulher, pois a humanidade foi criado da mistura das lágrimas da Dama do Sol e do sangue do Lorde da Lua. Torneio dos Kami Não mais imortais, os Kamis compartilharam o Ningen-dô com os humanos. Eles resolveram ensinar e guiar esses humanos, e fizeram um grande torneio para ver qual deles iria liderar essa nova terra que chamaram de Rokugan. Shinjo foi mais veloz do que Lorde Hida, mas foi menos sagaz do que Lorde Bayushi Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 140 Hantei foi o vencedor e após a sua coração ele passou a ser o Imperador, incumbindo cada um de seus irmãos com uma tarefa diferente. Clã Kirin Shinjo foi a fundadora do Clã Ki-Rin. The Great Clans (Learn to Play Rulebook) Ela possuía uma curiosidade que nunca se saciava e sempre buscava novos lugares, culturas e descobertas. Essa paixão seria compartilhada pelos seus seguidores. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 222 Guerra Contra Fu Leng Pouco tempo depois dos Kami começarem a dar ordem ao mundo, formarem os clãs e encontrarem seus seguidores, Fu Leng emergiu de seu lar subterrâneo. Ele controntou Hantei por não ter sido convidado ao Torneio dos Kami, e desafiou Hantei pelo direito de governar Rokugan. Togashi foi selecionado como o Campeão do Imperador, que por sua vez escolheu todas as vidas de Rokugan como a sua arma. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 Na Guerra Contra Fu Leng Império foi atacado por um exército da região que viria a ser chamada de as Terras Sombrias, liderado pelo Kami Caído Fu Leng. Foram eventualmente repelidos pelos Sete Trovões, no que ficou conhecido como o Dia do Trovão. A Jornada de Shinjo Nos anos após a derrota de Fu Leng, Shinjo ficou preocupada. Ela sentia que falhara com seu irmão caído, bem como para com o Império. Para proteger Rokugan de novas ameaças desconhecidas, ela resolveu viajar para além de suas fronteiras. No ano de 45 ela reuniu seus mais corajosos e leais seguidores, como Ide, Iuchi e Utaku Shiko, a filha da trovão Utaku. Eles levaram com eles um espelho feito por Isawa e abençoado por Hantei, que permitia conversar com seus irmãos durante a jornada. Across the Burning Sands, by Daniel Lovat Clark Lady Doji ficou muito triste ao ver Shinjo partir, as irmãs sempre haviam sido próximas, e ela deu a Shinjo um belo leque que ela mesmo pintara, para lembrá-la de seus laços. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11Para sobreviver em outras terras, seu alt-sacerdote Iuchi aprendeu a feitiçaria dos nomes com os sahir, a prática chamada de Meishôdô, para substituir a benção das Fortunas. A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander Encontro com os Ujik Nas desoladas Planícies do Vento e da Pedra havia tão pouca água e comida que os Ki-Rin começaram a passar fome. Eles logo foram atacados por nômades ginetes, chamados de Ujik, que eventualmente ficaram impressionados quando os Ki-Rin os confrontaram com seus cavalos capturados e usando suas próprias táticas. Esses dois grupos começaram a comercializar, e com o tempo, muitos dos Ujik ingressaram o clã, agora se chamando de Família Moto. Os Ki-Rin passaram uma geração com os Ujik, adoraram a cela e o arreio, e o clã vem lutado a cavalo desde então. A Perdição do Império Rempet Os Ki-Rin voltaram a sua jornada e marcharam a oeste, onde encontraram o Berço do Mundo, governado pelo faraó Nephrentep dos Rempet. Esse povo adorava o Deus Sol, Shem, e Shinjo foi considerada como uma irmã de Shem vinda de longe. A hospitalidade do Faraó foi uma armadilha, ele sequestrou Shinjo, levando-a para seu palácio-templo, esperando usar o sangue divino da Kami em um ritual para prolongar a própria vida. A guarda imortal do rei feiticeiro atacou os Ki-Rin e os fez precisar se esconder. O Ki-Rin descobriu aliados entre a al-Qamari, uma organização secreta devotada a se opor aos Reis Sóis. Juntos, eles lançaram um ataque contra o tempo-palácio, manobra fadada ao fracasso. Eventualmente a lua cobriu o sol, transformando dia em noite, e governando suprema até que Nephrentep fosse deposto e Shinjo libertada. Os povos oprimidos dos Rempet se uniram sob o estandarte de Shinjo e destruíram o corrupto império de reis-sacerdotes. Divisão do Clã Shinjo percebeu que o mundo era grande demais, então ela dividiu o Clã Ki-Rin em cinco hordas e enviou cada um em uma direção diferente. Shinjo assumiu a Horda Azul, indo para oeste; Iuchi assumiu a Horda Verde do Sul; Moto Chabi Khan liderou a Horda Branca ao norte; Utaku Shiko levou a Horda Roxa para o leste, indo para os Reinos de Marfim; e a Horda Dourada, explorando a costa do Mar do Conquistador. Tragicamente, a Horda Verde de Iuchi nunca retornou. Em algum momento durante esses eventos, eles começaram a chamar a si mesmos de Clã Unicórnio. Filhos de Shinjo Após o clã cruzar uma terra arrazada conhecida como a Planície Escura, eles estavam com falta de comida e água. Quando encontraram um oásis, Shinjo alertou para que nada comessem, para que não ferissem animal algum e que não bebessem água, partindo então para conseguir as bençãos do espírito do lugar. Após oito dias, Utaku Chiaki, desesperada por alimentar seu povo, matou um cervo e bebeu do riacho. Subitamente o oásis desapareceu sem sinal algum de Shinjo. Então, um unicórnio cavalgou para o oeste, e o povo de Shinjo o seguiu. Eles encontraram outro oásis e aguardaram por outros oito dias por Shinjo, junto a uma criança, apareceu para eles. Ela disse que o espírito Unicórnio do oásis exigiu uma vida em troca do cervo que havia sido morto, exigiu um dos filhos de Shinjo. Eles permaneceram no bosque por alguns meses até Shinjo ter cinco filhos, um dos quais retornou ao oásis, e um deles viria a retornar ao oásis quando tivessem idade o bastante para decidir o próprio destino. Shinjo e o Devorador do Mundo Em uma das praias do Mar Sem Fim, Shinjo percebeu que não poderia avançar, pois não havia terra alguma à frente. Lá o Devorador do Mundo se ergueu das águas, ameaçando consumir todo o mundo, então o grande inimigo além das fronteiras de Rokugan foi finalmente encontrado. Shinjo disse a seus seguidores para voltarem ao Império de Esmeralda e ela então combatei a criatura que ela batizou de Orochi, a Grande Serpente. A kami desapareceu quando a fera engoliu a ela e metade do oceano, desaparecendo abaixo das ondas. Seu povo afirma que ela ainda vive, pois o estômago de tal criatura contém todo o mundo que já foi devorado, e talvez ela venha a matar a criatura e cavalgue de volta para o seu povo, seguindo a sua promessa "Eu sempre retornarei" O Retorno do Unicórnio Seu clã cavalgou ao sul, pelas montanhas do Pilar do Céu e pelos Reinos de Marfim, alcançando sua fronteira ocidental, que faz divisa com uma floresta distorcida no canto oeste das Terras Sombrias. O Clã Unicórnio demorou quarenta anos para cruzar do Mar do Conquistador até a Muralha Kaiu, uma estrutura defensiva impressionante construída pelo Clã Caranguejo para defender o Império contra monstros vindos das Terras Sombrias. Clã Unicórnio O Clã Ki-Rin veio a ser conhecido como o Clã Unicórnio após o seu retorno. The Rising Wave, by Marie Brennan Categoria:Kami Categoria:Líderes do Clã Unicórnio